galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tankenstein
Tankenstein appeared in 1998 TV series called Power Rangers in Space. Tankenstein is a powerful shape-shifting mechanical entity used by Astronema, he serves as the primary antagonist of the penultimate episode of Power Rangers in Space " A Line in the Sand", excuding the three minor monsters that appear in the two-part series finale episode of Power Rangers In Space ''and the entire Zordan Era, "Countdown to Destruction", he is Astronema final monster to fight the Power Rangers, and is the final monster of the entire Zordon Era as a whole. He was a Humvee that tracked down and hunted the Power Rangers. When it found them, it ran them over and teleported them to a desert with its energy beam, resisting their blasters and weapons. It found a formidable opponent in Zhane's Galactic Rover, who destroyed him. Astronema then ordered the Satellasers fired, and Tankenstein reconstituted. When grown, he took a robot form and the Rangers summon the Mega Voyager to battle this monster, it was more powerful then any monster to be fought by the Rangers and he badly damage the Mega Voyager, but with the last of its strength, it jump-punched Tankenstein, took his sword, and stabbed him in the face, causing him to grab the Mega Voyager and lift off high above the city. Tankenstein exploded in a massive fireball in the sky, taking the Mega Voyager with him. The Mega Voyager was destroyed, however the Rangers managed to survive. In his Humvee form, Tankenstein doesn't have much in a way of personality, only speaking in motor roars. In his Robot form, Tankenstein is shown to be an arrogant droid who likes to boast how "invincible and powerful" he is, and thinks that he can not be stopped by the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities Being the final monster that Astronema summons, Tankenstein is one of the strongest monsters in ''Power Rangers in Space, and is one of the strongest and most powerful monster in the entire Zordon Era, he posses far greater strength then any of the monsters fought by the Rangers before hand, and can easily stand up to the Mega Voyager. Humvee Form * Durability: '''Tankenstein can take multiple gun fires from the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Rangers Astro Blasters, the Pink Rangers Satellite Stunner and the missile fired from the Red Rangers Battllizer and not even get a scratch. * '''Speed: '''Tankenstein can drive at high speeds in his Humvee form. * '''Teleportation: '''Tankenstein can teleport to any location at will. * '''Energy Lasers: '''From the blaster located on the top part in the front of the Humvee, Tankenstein can fire red energy lasers in rapid succession. * '''Teleport Beam: From his headlights, Tankenstein can fire a red energy beam that can teleport his enemy's into a desert-like area. * Robot Mode: '''Tankenstein can transform into his robot mode. Robot Form * '''Strength: In terms of strength, Tankenstein is one of the strongest monsters in Astronema's army. * Armor: Tankenstein is incredibly armored and can withstand a lot of attacks, even the Mega Voyagers Mega V3 Missile mode couldn't even make a scratch on him. * Reformation: If any parts of his limbs is destroyed, he can grow in a new one. * Flight: Tanakenstein has jet thrusters under his boots to fly at high speeds, it was only use when he attempted to bring the Rangers down by grabbing the Mega Voyager and flying high in the sky and self-destructing himself. * Eye Blast: Tankenstein can fire a green energy blast from his eyes. * Self-Destruct: As a final attempt to bring an enemy down, he can cause himself to self-destruct in point blank-range at the enemy. Arsenals * Sword: Tankenstein is equipped with a huge sword that aids him in combat. ** Sword Beam: Tankenstein can also fire a powerful green colored energy beam from his sword. * Elastic Cord Shoulder Tentacles: Tankenstein can launch cord-like tentacles from his shoulders to wrap his enemies with. ** Lighting Effect: Tankenstein can also electrocute the cords with green lighting to do major harm on the enemy as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Kaiju Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Stephen Prince Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Kōsuke Toriumi